fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:A, Mori/Timeline thingies
See also: 'User blog:ZoshiX/Timelines' (and comments) :Mori's page also has almost all of the defined timelines that I can think of in there Credits to User:HankGuideDude for making the table, which I slightly altered * Timeline: What is the "main" timeline, from which all other timelines are compared by. See Fan-Ball Timeline for a detailed list of events from which there can be put a comparison to. The Alpha Timeline is a name given to the Alpha-Unsplit, Alpha-Unaltered, Alpha-Fixed, Alpha-Unified, and Alpha (Offshoot) timelines, which tie into one another and overlap due to Algidas, with the exception of the Alpha Offshoot, which was originally the “true” timeline before Teteoh’s existence did stuff to it. Decorated with the colours of Chaos, Chronos, Gaia, and Algidas. ** (Chaos Alpha) – The Alpha timeline from which both the Alpha-Unaltered and Alpha-Fixed timelines draw from. ** (Chronos Alpha) – Drawing from the Alpha-Unsplit timeline, this timeline was not altered by The Ones Who Went Back ** (Gaia Alpha) – Timeline that was altered by TOWWB to prevent the many disasters that led to the horrible state of reality in that timeline. ** (Al(pha)gidas Creation Alpha): The Alpha-Unaltered and Alpha-Fixed timelines sewn together by Algidas. ** : See Theta for a bit more detail. * : Timeline consistent of stories created by User:Ludicrine. Is similar to Alpha up until after WTU. Decorated with the colour of Ludicrine. * (Anothertime): Issus stays alive, which effects Hankvi, and thus LDZX, and then, after the events of TKF, Masa's magic changes the timeline further. Decorated with the colours of Issus and Masa. * (ZedEx): Timeline which split after BetaMerc arrived and stopped Amory from summoning the fragment of Teteoh. Monsters don't arrive on Ludus, Witch hunts maybe never happen, magic becomes more generally accepted, weird events happen, Ludicrine becomes a martyr (?), Zach established ZedEx, Mori becomes a furry Demoralic, Gawain is born, other things?. Timeline coloured after the ZedEx logo colors * : The Dictator never becomes Hankvi, Pragma becomes more of a central location for events, rather than Ludus. Timeline coloured after Lord British, the Dictator, and Lord Irish * ( ): Mura survives past TKF, Teteoh is born, Teteoh sent to help kill Miracle Matter, timeline becomes Theta because of Awakened Teteoh. Timeline colored after Teteoh * : Alternate-future Alpha-Saved/Alpha-Doomed, Zach becomes Emporer of Ludus. Coloured after... no one really, but it's meant to be a colour in between Ludi and Cobalt's colours. * : Lazro retcons Taku. Timeline kind of “fades away” after -25 ADC (known as 0 ADG in the Mu timeline), but memory of it stays stored inside of the Temptation Fragment, also Taku, Lazro, Ludi, Merc, Mori, and Mura retain memories of it, to an extent. Also Medorlo and Thinderchop are brought from this timeline to live in the Alpha-Doomed one. Coloured after Lazro. * : Nazcan takeover; NCD1288 manipulates the powers of Gamma-Mercuron to go back in time and kill Taku when he first encounters the Nazcans, thus making it so that Lord Nazca would be able to take over the planet without challenge… That is, until Zachary’s sword, prophesied to be the end of his every iteration that existed alongside an iteration of said sword, was used by its owner to slay Lord Nazca. Coloured after Nazcans. * : Splationians and Gridmasks inhabit Ludus at the same time. Coloured after Sam and Lord 017 * : Timeline in which SFANB is played. Coloured after Hankvi, Submachine, Karma, and Chaos colours. * : Joke canon. Coloured after ??? * : The timeline in which everybody's "most powerful version of their sona" comes from, due to paradoxes and timeline conjoinments. Throughout the zones connected to it, home to many, including Cut, LAT stopwatch 12, Lord AErentria, PRISTINE OVERLORD, Lord 017, etc. “Alternate Iteration Reformation”: Some beings have the ability to somehow retain a connection with a version of themself from a different timeline, or even multiple different timelines. The importance of this is that it doesn’t really involve time travel stuff or creating new timelines, for the most part. This is done by: *A number of Separ realms which exist outside of time, and thus can be accessed by every timeline, and, thus, can allow for communication across timelines via any iteration of a being that chooses to access said realm (example: Purgatory) *Spacetime magic which allows for different timelines to be treated as different dimensional planes instead, thus allowing for “sideways” travel through time, rather than conventional backward/forward time travel *A form of “Heart” trait, which allows for magical retainment of memories held by alternate-timeline iterations of the self. This can be done by training of elements in the soul, or through accessing the power in dreams (Example: Ludicrine ) *A form of “Mind” trait, which allows for magical retainment of memories held by alternate-timeline iterations of the self, or future visions of realities or timelines. This can be done through practices of mind-related elements, or through receiving anomalous vision abilities (Examples: Masa, Kluhs) *A form of time acknowledgement outside of time, almost exclusive to deitic forces, which allows for the spirits of beings, though without their vessels, to be taken out of their plane of time and brought to another one, perhaps even in the past or future from the point they were taken. Is usually done only after the death of the being, and said spirit is also usually allowed a vessel provided by the deity, or made to be an inner being of the iteration of themself in that timeline (Possibly Saucrine?) Category:Blog posts